Escape
by Renee Wolf
Summary: Will and Elizabeth's daughter, Anna, is a rebellious young woman. She leaves the life and home she knows in search of the Black Pearl, but will it be all that she bargained for? Chapter 5 up, sorry for the delay
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first FanFic here, so don't be afriad to give reviews. I welcome good, as well as bad, comments. I understand that not everything is pefect about my writing, but don't be afriad to criticize.

Escape

Chapter One

The day dawned with the usual sticky humidity in the air. Something was different about this day, however. The normally garish sun had chosen to hide himself behind an endless sea of gray clouds. They stretched for miles in all directions, making the sailors on the water wary of the day's coming weather. The town of Port Royal was no different as its people continually searched the skies for any warning of a storm. The winds were slight, but just heavy enough to raise alarm among the townsfolk, however not all of them were alarmed.

A young girl of about fifteen years was sitting in her windowsill, watching the horizon eagerly for any signs of a ship. The ship she searched for was one that did not pass by often, and it was usually sighted on days such as this. The girl's brown eyes never left the sea for an hour's time, when a knock on her bedroom door startled her out of the trance.

"Anna? What are you doing? I called you to help with the mending some time ago!" Her mother, Elizabeth, opened the door and found her daughter walking away from the window where she so often sat. A scowl crossed the girl's face.

"Mother," Anna began, frantically trying to think of a plausible excuse for not helping her mother. "I was . . . Waiting for Father to come home." She moved a hand behind her back and crossed her fingers, hoping the lie would hold up.

Elizabeth lowered her eyes. "You and I both know that your father is not expected to be home until the end of the day. Now come. The curtains in the parlor need their hems re-sewn."

Annalyn Turner watched her mother leave the room through annoyed brown eyes. She turned and looked in her mirror, making sure her appearance was presentable. The tawny waves on her head were in a tangle, but her clothes were good enough for mending. Opening a drawer of a vanity, she pulled out a dark red scarf and tied her hair up in a horsetail without bothering to brush it out. She turned to the mirror again and was satisfied with the improvement. Of course, her mother wouldn't be. Anna rolled her eyes, thinking about how her mother always wanted her daughter to have the appearance of a genuine noblewoman.

A wry smile crossed Anna's face. The scarf would make her appear to look like one of the townspeople, and Elizabeth wouldn't find that appealing at all. She strode out of her room and walked hastily down the stairs, finding her mother sitting on one of the parlor chairs, mending one of the curtains that had hung in the main window. Francesca, the Turner's maid and friend, sat on the couch, with one of the other curtains in hand.

Elizabeth looked up, dropping her hands in her lap. "Anna, what on earth is on your head?"

"It's a scarf, mother." Anna walked into the parlor and, much to her delight, there were no more curtains to be mended. "Why did you ask me to come down here? You're almost finished."

Her mother picked up her needle and began hemming the curtain again. She lifted her eyes to a tablecloth that sat between the chair and couch. "You can fix the tear in the tablecloth, dear. But before you do, go back upstairs and take that ratty thing out of you hair."

Anna felt like stamping her foot in frustration. Why did her mother look down upon things that poorer people wore? Her father had told her that there was once a time when Elizabeth would run around in men's clothes . . . With _pirates_! Anna could only wonder what had happened to her mother that changed her so dramatically. Francesca had told her that motherhood changes a woman, and Anna had only guessed that her own birth was the reason for her mother's strictness. But she still couldn't help thinking of how she could make her mother carefree again.

It had always been one of Anna's dreams to be a pirate, and to live without a care in the world. Whenever she brought the subject up with Elizabeth, however, she was always silenced and sent to her room. Only her father would recount to her their days of swordfights and capture, and even then it was without much detail.

"Go on, child," came Francesca's musical voice. Her deep black hair fell into her eyes as she, too, began her mending again. "Up the stairs with you."

Anna reluctantly obeyed, dragging her feet beneath the simple cotton gown she wore. When she reached her room, she shut the door and ran to the window again, but she was disappointed to find that no ships were on the horizon. Her brows lowered. If the Black Pearl sailed into the harbor today, she would probably miss it. There might never be another chance for her to leave and go to the docks, like there was now. She spun around and found the armoire which held her clothes. She flung open the doors and pulled out camisoles, petticoats, and various other women's garments, throwing them all on the floor behind her. The bottom of the armoire was bare, with a box-shaped line in the center. Near the back was a small hole she could fit her finger through.

Anna thrust her finger into the hole and pulled upwards. A thin sheet of wood popped up, revealing trousers, shirts, belts, jackets and boots. Grinning, she drew out the men's clothing and pulled them on, never once thinking what might lay ahead for her. She pulled on the boots with care, and then turned to her mirror again. She looked like a wench, that was for sure. Her eyes glimmered with amusement as she walked to her door.

Anna gently turned the doorknob, making sure that little noise was made as she exited her room. Her boots made a loud _clunk_ when she began walking, making her eyes go wide. She feared that someone had heard her, and that her plan was foiled. No sounds came from the floor below, so Anna guessed it was safe to go on. She tiptoed to the servant's stairwell near the back of the house, and prayed that Francesca or one of the cooks didn't come up as she descended toward the first floor.

To her great relief, she met no one on the stairs, and she was able to slip out of the back door without being noticed. Once outside, she ran for all she was worth toward the town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Anna met no one as she fled down the road that led from her house into the town of Port Royal. She stopped abruptly before entering the crowded streets, remembering that if the Black Pearl sailed into the harbor today, it wouldn't do so at the wharf patrolled by the British soldiers. Her mind racing, she turned around and searched for a path that led around the town and out to a hidden cove she knew well. Finding no such path, she bit her lip and began walking through the brush that surrounded the town.

After a long while weaving her way around bushes, she thought she'd at least cleared the town. Her heart dropped when she looked around and saw that she hadn't quite bypassed the town. With her head down to shield her face from the glances of anyone in the town, she kept walking, thinking of what adventures she might have on a pirate ship. It was then that she began thinking of the contrary; of the things that could possibly go wrong with her plan. The sensible part of her mind listed of all the bad choices she had just made.

She had brought no food, water, supplies or money. If the pirates did happen to let her aboard the Black Pearl, they might not treat her as the daughter of two people who once walked its decks. And they might not let her on the boat! That was a possibility she hadn't thought of when she made her daring escape attempt. Not to mention when her mother found out she was missing, she would most likely send an entire army of soldiers or other people to look for her.

Finally, she had cleared the town, and only the remainder of the land before the sea lay in front of her. She grinned and walked towards the sea, knowing that a cove was hidden there. Picking up her pace, she did not see a young man begin following her towards the cove. He gained on her rapidly, walking fast with his long, sturdy legs.

He was right behind her, matching her footsteps with his to make sure that she didn't hear him. The noise of the town could still be heard somewhat, so he didn't expect her to whirl around and face him when he had caught up with her.

"Why are you following me?" Anna asked the man, her eyes glittering dangerously. She looked him over, taking in every detail of his appearance. He was taller than she was by about six inches. A mop of brown hair was just long enough to fall over his playful, green eyes, and his devilish grin revealed a row of relatively straight, and surprisingly white, teeth. A straight nose complimented his strong cheekbones and eyes. He appeared to have a slender build under his clothing, but Anna could make out muscles on his arms and legs.

Anna fought to put aside the fact that he was alarmingly handsome and continued to analyze him.

"I'm merely a traveler wanderin' on the same road as you," he said in a pleasant tenor voice. "Might I ask where you're headin', lass?"

She had initially guessed his age to be around twenty, but it was difficult to tell from the mature way he appeared to act. She thought hard before she answered, being careful not to give any information about herself away before it was necessary.

"This isn't really a road I'm walking on, have you noticed?" She dared a look into his eyes, immediately regretting it. He seemed intrigued and willing to follow her all the way to the cove.

"I have noticed," he told her after he laughed. His green eyes, ever playful, seemed to study her just as she had done to him, taking into account every aspect of her appearance. Anna blushed, suddenly self conscious of her appearance. "What's your name, lass?"

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours first." She smiled at how quickly her mind was working to come up with witty remarks. The stranger laughed again.

"All right then. They call me Damien," he said, crossing his arms. "We had a bargain, now I need your name."

"Anna," she said, having to stop herself from saying her last name out of habit. Damien uncrossed his arms and began walking again in the direction of the cove.

"Well, then, Anna, I ask you again. Where are you headed?" He didn't seem to mind her walking beside him at a slow pace.

"The cove," she said carefully. "I'm hoping to find something there."

Damien grinned. "Would that thing happen to be ship?" he asked, stopping and looking her in the eye. Anna tried not to let him see her mortified state. How could he have known she was seeking a ship?

"No, sir," she said awkwardly.

He crossed his arms again and raised his eyebrow. "Lass, I've spent many a year interrogatin' prisoners. I can tell when someone is lyin' to me."

Anna swallowed hard. Had she just run into a royal spy, or soldier in disguise as a commoner? "I…" she began, but was unable to finish.

"I knew it. You're looking' to catch the Pearl, aren't you?" Anna looked away from him as his laugh echoed in her mind, forever mocking her. "If you're wishin' to barter passage on that boat, don't get your hopes up. They won't let a woman aboard."

She looked up at him again, her cheeks crimson with both embarrassment and anger. "Damien, I'll have you know that I _will_ get onto that ship, for I know the captain, and he'll surely let me on."

Damien's face went blank. "How is it that a land lubber like you is familiar with Captain Sparrow?"

"He's a good friend of my parents," she said, realizing too late that might not be the right thing to say.

"Turner?" he asked, his voice quiet.

Anna blinked, wondering how he knew her surname. "I might be." At that moment, an unearthly wind picked up, blowing her tawny hair into her eyes and making Damien search the sea with feverish eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Damien stared out into the open ocean for some time, as if the mention of her name would bring about the Pearl's appearance in the harbor. Anna stood patiently, not wanting to say something awkward that would make him even more wary of her presence. At last, he brought his down to look at her, and she shied away from his gaze, not wanting to see what emotions were played out on his face.

"If you're goin' to get on the Pearl, we'll have to change some things," he said as he crossed his arms again. Anna looked at him, clearly confused. "They're not goin' to let a woman aboard, so we'll have to tell 'em you're a lad."

"_What_?" She could hardly believe what she had heard. Masquerade as a man? It was the most insane idea she'd ever heard. There was no way she could pull it off, especially with her having long hair and a slightly noticeable chest.

"I said you'll have to come aboard with me, disguised as a boy." His eyes seemed to dance with excitement, as if he enjoyed seeing her in the state she was.

"I couldn't possibly even attempt it!" she cried, her voice filled with frustration. Damien merely stood before her, a smug smile on his face.

"Do you not want to sail on the Black Pearl, then? Have I misinterpreted your words?" A wry smile still played about his lips, giving him the look of a trickster and a rogue. A sudden thought occurred to Anna: Was he a pirate? The thought made her inhale quickly, and she choked on the air.

Damien's smile vanished as he slapped her back hard with the flat of his hand, trying to make her coughing cease. She did finally stop, but her face was red and her throat a little bit raw, making it a bit difficult for her to talk. "Are you goin' to do this, then? Or am I leavin' with Captain Sparrow alone?" Anna looked up at him, his green eyes caught her gaze and wouldn't let her look away.

She thought for a moment, catching her breath and thinking about her what her response would be before she said anything. Her brown eyes were clouded with thought, but Damien made no mention that her decision was delaying him. Finally, she sighed and threw her hands in the air.

"All right!" She turned away from him and looked to the sea. "What must I do?" Damien clapped his hands with excitement and laughed, making Anna instantly regret her decision.

"Well, first we must do something about that hair of yours." She spun around wildly, her eyes wide. Her first thought was of him chopping her tawny locks to her earlobes, and it terrified her. The curls hung down to the middle of her back, and if her mother ever found out . . . Well, she wouldn't be happy about it, so say the least. _My mother isn't here, _she thought to herself. Anna's hands flew to her hair, as she waited for what Damien would say.

"We have to cut it. There's really no other way," he told her, his eyes solemn. His hands went to his belt, where a knife hung in a leather sheath. As he drew the knife, Anna took a step back from him, not liking the idea at all. Damien beckoned her to come nearer by waving his hand. "Come now, if you want to get on that boat, you _must_ look like a boy. Acting like one just won't cut it."

Hands shaking, she gingerly stepped closer to him, lowering her arms slowly. "Do it before I change my mind," she told him, closing her eyes.

Damien closed the distance between them with one stride of his long legs. He took a handful of her hair in his hand and cut the strands with his knife. Wisps of Anna's tawny curls floated to the ground as he sheared them off to the middle of her neck. When the last strands were cut, he put away his knife and stepped back to look her over. Anna cautiously opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw on the ground. Damien laughed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You look like a regular cabin boy!" His voice was calm and reassuring as she ran her hands through what was left of her hair. It was less weight on her shoulders, and she rather enjoyed the feeling of it; a new freedom, it seemed to feel like. "Now, let's head for the cove and wait for her." They both began walking in the direction of the cove, with Anna having to walk fast to keep up with her companions fast pace.

Anna knew he meant the Black Pearl, and her heart skipped a beat. The sensible thoughts flying through her mind reminded her of questions she needed to ask the man she had just met. "You mean, it's really going to come?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have gone through the trouble to cut your hair if it wasn't." That reassured Anna a little, and she continued with her questions.

"Are you a member of its crew?" At this, Damien stopped and looked at her. A playful grin lit his face and he winked at her. "I wouldn't be taking you there if I wasn't."

Anna grinned as they began walking again. While they were climbing down the steep slope that led into the cove, Damien told her of protocol and the way of life on the ship. He told her of his plan to get her on board, and what she would do when they were sailing. "Since you fit the part so perfectly, I'll tell the captain that I found a cabin boy -- that's you -- in the town. You'll clean the quarters and help with anything that anyone asks you to do. However, you _must_ not let them know you're female. If they find out, you're as good as a shark's dinner, if you're lucky."

Anna gulped and followed him down to the water's edge, where a rocky beach stretched on for about half of a mile. "What do you mean, 'if I'm lucky'?"

Damien looked at her, his expression completely serious. "Some things are better left unsaid, lass." She nodded and looked down at her chest, thanking the heavens that her breasts weren't noticeable in men's clothing. She made a promise to find a scrap of material once on board to help bind her chest down flat, making sure that no one would find out.

They didn't have to wait long before white sails appeared on the edge of the cove, the one furthest away from them. Damien stood and waved his arms, and then he turned to her. "Your name'll be Alex. You'll answer to me only until you meet the Captain."

"But I thought I had to help with anything that anyone asked me," she said, honestly repeating his words. He shook his head and put a hand on her shoulders.

"Not until you know the crew." He looked out to the water again, as did Anna. She was surprised to see how quickly the ship had advanced through the cove, and already the crew was lowering a dingy into the water to retrieve her and Damien. Her heart beating rapidly, she fingered the ends of her short hair and waited impatiently as the rowed to the beach.

It seemed like hours before the dingy scraped the rocks on the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry for the short length on this chapter, and also for the delay in getting it posted.

Damien stood by her while they were rowed to the Black Pearl. The sitting room was taken up by the men who were rowing, and there were no places for the newcomers to sit. At first, Anna was unsteady on her feet, but her friend's strong hand on her shoulder kept her upright until they reached the ship itself. The crew on board threw a rope ladder over the side, and Damien pushed Anna towards it. Hands shaking slightly, she took hold of the rough ladder and pulled herself up to the main deck.

Strong hands helped pull her onto the deck, and she looked up to see the dirt-smudged faces and matted hair of two crew members. They looked at her quizzically, wondering who she was and why she had come on board. They quickly ignored her and helped Damien over the side and onto the boat, welcoming him with firm handshakes and warm laughs. Anna took note of this. Apparently he was well liked among his shipmates. When the rest of the dingy crew was aboard, Damien introduced her to the rest of the crew.

"Everyone, this is Alex. I found him on the streets of Port Royal, and he promised to work in exchange for food and shelter here." His voice was casual, and Anna saw no signs of suspicion among the crew members. She relaxed somewhat at this discovery, but her eyes continued to scan the crew's faces for signs that they that doubted Damien's story. "He'll share my quarters for the time being. That's all I wanted to say," he told them with a shrug. The men nodded briefly and then went back to the work they were doing, talking and laughing amongst themselves.

Anna turned to Damien. "What now?" she asked, her fingers still holding the ends of her severed hair. He laughed.

"We're goin' to go see the Captain. And stop doin' that!" He snatched her hand away from her hair and let it drop. She nodded and looked down at her feet, slightly embarrassed at her stupidity. _If the men here notice that short hair is something new to me, they'll be suspicious_, she thought to herself. "Now, follow me; and stay close!" Anna obeyed, walking closely behind him as he headed for a door near the back of the ship. He opened it and stepped inside, motioning for her to enter also. As she stepped into the dark room, she noticed instantly that a man sat on the far side of the room. He had long, dark dreadlocks and eyes. A beard and mustache framed his mouth, where a smug smile played about his lips. His feet were up on a desk as he lounged back in a wooden chair, studying the arrivals in his quarters. Once Damien had shut the door, the man grinned, and there was a flash of gold from his teeth.

"Damien, my good man," said Captain Jack Sparrow as he swung his legs off the desk in front of him. "What have you brought onto my ship?" Jack's eyes remained on Anna, as if there was something about her that he recognized. Her heart suddenly started beating faster. What if he saw her parents' looks in her? Would he figure out her identity?

"Captain, I thought we could use a cabin boy. He was wandering through the streets of Port Royal, and I thought that he could work in exchange for food and a place in my quarters."

"You know there's no need for formalities when we're in private, lad," Jack said, standing up and crossing the room. "Unless, of course, you want to call me 'Captain,' I have no problems with that." Damien laughed and put a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"So, is the boy good to say, then?" he asked the Captain, who looked at Anna with un unreadable expression.

"Of course. I presume he'll be staying in your cabin?" Damien nodded, and the began edging towards the door.

"Yes. I'll take him there now and get him situated." He led her towards the door with a hand still on her shoulder. Just as Anna turned away form Jack's gaze, she saw him wink. At first she wasn't sure what it had meant, but soon after, ideas of possible meanings were crowding through her mind. Had he guessed she was a girl? Maybe he saw her parents' likenesses in her, and he recognized her. Or, another part of her mind chimed in, maybe he's just being friendly. She shook her head before Damien led her out the door and down through a hatch into the bowels of the ship.

The smell was a bit musty, but it was tolerable. They were descending down a set of stairs that was almost a ladder, and when they reached the bottom, Damien took an immediate right and opened a door. The door swung forward, revealing a very small room with a cot along one wall, and a desk along another. An almost miniscule trunk sat at the foot of the cot, where Anna guessed her friend stored his personal belongings. Seeing the room answered one of the very first questions she had about him. He was a pirate, and she could even call herself one now. The thought made her grin; if only her mother could see her now.

Damien's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "We can pull another cot in here and put it along that wall," he said, indicating the only empty wall space with his hand. "It'll be cramped, but I'm sure we can manage."

Anna studied the space and decided that there was, in fact, enough space for another cot. The idea of privacy didn't occur to her right at the moment, and she was eager to get settled into her room with Damien.

"All right," she said with a smile. "What do we do first?"


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Anna was asleep on her cot, the sounds of lapping waves on the hull as her lullaby. The creaking woods of the Pearl added their own soothing harmony, and the shuffle of a pair of feet on deck provided an interesting, syncopated rhythm to the steady waves. In her dreams, the girl on the cot was flying through the air, to a destination unknown to her. She was weaving through the clouds with ease, and then she was suddenly falling fast toward the open sea. Her dream-self screamed, covering her eyes so she wouldn't see when the impact with the water would occur.

Coming slightly back into consciousness, she felt her body flung across the wooden floor of Damien's quarters. She collided with the wall, a pain searing though her shoulder. Anna opened her eyes just in time to see Damien flung out of his bed, going to land on top of her. A quick roll saved her from being crushed underneath the man's body. A curse escaped his lips as he stood wearily.

"You all right?" he asked her while attempting to smooth his ruffled hair. Anna nodded, still unsure of what had just happened. Standing up, she looked to the end of her cot and found her shirt and jacket. Somehow she managed to pull them on, though still half asleep. Damien didn't bother putting on a shirt or boots as he stormed out of their shared cabin and up onto the deck. Anna tried to ignore his well-tanned back and chest, and hastily slid her boots on. She ran up to the deck to find her friend striding to the wheel, where Captain Jack stood, his eyes scanning the sea feverishly.

"Captain, why have we changed course?" Damien asked Jack, his voice gruff with frustration. Although now Anna knew why she had been thrown across the cabin; the boat had been turned so sharply that the front end had whipped around, causing almost everything within the ship to be thrown. An eyebrow raised, she remained where she was, not wanting to interrupt the heated debate now being held by Jack and her friend.

"Here, take the glass," Jack told Damien. The Captain handed him a spyglass, and the sailor opened it and looked in the direction that he pointed. Anna turned her head and looked also, straining her eyes to see a dark dot in the distance. Her three weeks at sea had taught her that 'dots in the distance' were usually other ships. Naturally, being a pirate ship, the Pearl was to stay clear of any unfriendly ships on the waters it sailed…especially those governed by Britain's Royal Navy.

Damien and Jack talked for a while longer, still debating if the sudden change in direction was necessary. A few more sailors were beginning to appear from below deck, many of them looking as groggy as Anna felt. She had come to know a few of them; Athan and Aeden, who were twins not much older than herself, and old Gregor, who was the head cook in the galley. Besides Damien, these three men had welcomed her and taught her the way of like on the Black Pearl. Every once in a while, the twins would help her with her cleaning duties below deck and she, in turn, would help them as they swabbed the upper deck and cleaned the rigging. When there was absolutely nothing to do, she would join Gregor and help him prepare the evening meal while he told her stories of his younger pirating days. He was a gruff man, unlike the lanky, wiry twins, and sometimes it was nice for her to get away from their liveliness and spend an intriguing afternoon with the burly cook.

"I 'spose we'll be needin' to ready the canons," came a light voice beside her. Anna turned to see Aeden's light-boned face, and she smiled.

"I wouldn't do anythin' just yet," she replied, unaware that her speech was slowly becoming less sophisticated and more like that of common people. Athan slid down from his perch on a mast above them and landed on Anna's other side.

"We can outrun 'em," Aeden's brother said as he spit over the side of the boat. The two young men looked almost exactly alike, except Aeden had straight hair, and his brother's was slightly wavy. Athan put a hand on her shoulder and then rested his head there. "I've been awake fer two days straight. Alex, wake me when the Captain decides what to do." He remained there, with his head on her shoulder, and attempted to doze.

It was then that Jack took the spyglass back from Damien and walked down the steps to greet his crew. "Gents," he said. Athan stirred from his resting spot on Anna's shoulder and looked up at the Captain. "It appears that we have a bit of a problem in our midst." His eyes searched those of the crew, deciphering their inner feelings and fears of what was to happen. "A ship of the most Royal Navy is on the horizon, and we can't outrun it because of a rather large and annoying reef ahead of us. We'll have to turn and try and slide past them. It's our only chance."

No one stirred, and then Jack smiled, gold flashing from his teeth. "Good then! None of you object. So let's get to work, hoist the sails! Ready the canons, we may need to use them!"

Anna was amazed as the crew sprang from their sleepy states into alertness, hurrying to do the tasks asked of them. She ran below with a group of men to help with the canons, overhearing Aeden tell his brother that he was right to ready them. She couldn't help but shake her head at the idiosyncratic ways of men.


End file.
